Spider-Man
Spider-Man is one of the most popular characters in the Marvel Universe. He appears in both LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, and as a DLC character in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Background Raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, Peter Parker is a kind-hearted 15-year-old science prodigy, who tries to make it through every day of high-school without getting picked on too badly. While on a field trip to Oscorp Labs, Peter is bitten by a genetically altered spider and gains incredible arachnid like powers; strength, agility, a spider sense that warns him of danger, and most amazing of all, Peter can walk on walls. When a burglar killed his beloved Uncle Ben, a grief-stricken Peter vowed to use his abilities to protect people as The Amazing Spider-Man. Appearances in LEGO: Marvel Super Heroes Spider-Man is one of the heroes that helps prevent Doctor Doom and his team of villains from creating a weapon of mass destruction from the remains of Silver Surfer's surfboard. Spider-Man is first seen in the middle of the first level in which he aided Iron Man and Hulk in the fight against Sandman. After managing to defeat Sandman, Nick Fury offers Spider-Man a position on the team, but Spider-Man declines. Spider-Man appears yet again in the following level where he battles Doctor Octopus with the help of Captain America and Mister Fantastic. After defeating Doctor Octopus the cosmic brick was stolen by Green Goblin. Spider-man with the aid of Hawkeye and Black Widow fight Venom but are unsuccessful in capturing Green Goblin. The next appearance of Spider-Man is when him and other Avengers battle with M.O.D.O.K. After defeating M.O.D.O.K., the team finds and defeats Doctor Doom. After Loki's plan is revealed Spider-Man along with other heroes and villains team up in order to defeat Galactus, who attempted to devour both Asgard and Earth. Abilities *Spider-Man can web-sling through the city. *Spider-Man can shoot webs. *Spider-Man features the ability of super-sense. *Spider-Man features the power to transform into Peter Parker. *Wall crawling (LEGO: Marvel's Avengers) *Super Jump (LEGO: Marvel's Avengers) Variations LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Superior Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Future Foundation) *Spider-Man (2099)*(portable only) *Spider-Man (Symbiote) LEGO Marvel's Avengers *Spider-Man (Civil War) LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Homecoming) *Spider-Man (Homemade Suit) *Spider-Man (Black Suit) *Spider-Man (Noir) *Superior Spider-Man Sets *Spider-Man (Studios) *Spider-Man (2003) *Spider-Man (Wrestling Costume) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man 2) *Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Spider-Man (4 Plus) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Iron Spider Unlocking in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Complete the very first mission "Sand Central Station". Sets * Spider Man's Doc-Ock Ambush * Spider-Man (Polybag) * Spider-Man: Spider -Cycle Chase * Spider-Man: Daily bugle Showdown * Spider-Trike vs. Electro * Doc-Ock Truck Heist * Spider-Helicopter Rescue * Spider-Man in Black Symbiote Costume (SDCC 2012 Exclusive) * Spider-Man Minifigure (SDCC 2013 Exclusive) * Spider-Man vs. the Venom symbiote (Polybag) Trivia *Spider-Man's first appearance was in Amazing Fantasy #15 (1962). *Spider-Man was the first superhero to appear in LEGO. *Spider-Man's current design in LEGO is inspired by his Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series appearance. *Spider-Man is in the most levels in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. He is in 7 out of 15 levels. *Spider-Man is the only member of Future Foundation that is not part of the Fantastic Four. *In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor. **James Arnold Taylor had previously voiced Spider-Man in video games such as Spider-Man: Battle for New York, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe and Marvel's Avengers: Battle for Earth. *In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, he was voiced by Martin Sherman. *In the TV special LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload, he was voiced by Drake Bell. **Drake Bell voiced Spider-Man in Marvel animation such as Ultimate Spider-Man, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., he also provided the voice for Spider-Man in the Disney INFINITY games, as well as the online game Marvel Heroes. *In the second TV special LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled he was voiced by Benjamin Diskin. **Benjamin Diskin had previously voiced Spider-Man in the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. **Diskin had also provided the voice for Venom (Eddie Brock) in The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series. *In the TV special LEGO Spider-Man: Vexed by Venom, he was voiced by Robbie Daymond. **Daymond had also provided the voice for Spider-Man in Marvel animation such as Marvel's Spider-Man, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Avengers Assemble, he had also voiced the character in video games such as Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. *In film, he was portrayed by various actors. ** In the 1977 film Spider-Man and the 1978 TV series The Amazing Spider-Man, he was portrayed by Nicholas Hammond. **In the Spider-Man film trilogy (2002-2007), he was portrayed by Tobey Maguire. **In The Amazing Spider-Man film series (2012-2014), he was portrayed by Andrew Garfield. **In the Marvel Cinematic Universe he is portrayed by Tom Holland. Gallery SpiderMan_01.png|Spider-Man in LEGO Marvel Superheroes Superior.png|Superior Spider-Man Future Foundation.png|Future Foundation Spider-Man Spider-man.png|Studios Spider-Man Spiderman.jpg|2003 Spider-Man Spiderman02.jpg|Wrestling Costume SpiderMan3 1.jpg|2004 Spider-Man S-M Black.jpg|Symbiote Spider-Man Spiderman-alt.jpg|Spider-Man (Amazing Spider-Man 2) 4j004.jpg|Spider-Man (4 plus) Miles morales 2.jpg|Miles Morales Iron.png|Iron Spider 2099Spidey.png|2099 Spider-Man 635992997086534057-76067-Top-04-1.jpg|Spider-Man (Civil War) 635992997160478531-LMA-Spider-Man-DLC-clean--1.jpg|Spider-Man (Civil War) DLC for LEGO Marvel's Avengers SpiderManNoir.png|Spider-Man (Noir) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. SpideyHSLEGO2.png|Homemade Suit Spider-Man Spider-Man_(Homecoming).png|Spider-Man Homecoming Iron_Spider_(IW).jpg|Iron Spider (Infinity War) Sh546.png|All-New All-Different Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Index Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Grapple Category:Web-Sling Category:Acrobat Category:Super-Sense Category:Transformation Category:Teenagers Category:Climb Walls Category:DLC Category:Techno Skills Category:Super-Jump Category:Physical characters Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man's classic S.H.I.E.L.D team Category:Portrayed by Tom Holland